The present invention relates to field effect transistor devices, and more specifically, to methods for fabricating field effect transistor devices.
Field effect transistor devices often include a gate stack disposed on a silicon substrate. Source and drain regions may be formed adjacent to the gate stack using ion implantation methods. High energy ion implantation methods are useful for implanting ions deeply in the source and drain regions, however high energy implantation methods may undesirably damage existing structures that have been formed on the substrate.